Hell! She's My Enemy!
by xxyou're the music in mexx
Summary: Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay are all teenage agents. They're put together on a mission to protect the President's son from a terrorist plot. Only problem is? They all hate each other. And what if more than one of them falls for the son? M for swearing.
1. Number Calling

**Hey, I've been reading this fic, 'Live and Let Spy' and so far I'm totally in love with it! However, it hasn't been updated in a while and i found myself writing one to stop myself from being too impatient! Just read it through and let me know what you think! Much love xxx P.S, all of you who haven't read 'Live and Let Spy', really need to get up off their asses and check it out...seriously...it _changed my life_!**

"Would Agents 101, 493 and 028 report to mission controller. That's Agent 101, agent 493 and agent 028. Thank you"

Gabriella paused mid way to shoving a forkful of salad in her mouth, and gaped at her friends.

"Did my number just get called?" she questioned.

Noah nodded, "Yup. Along with-"

"_Don't_ say it!" she interrupted, holding her hand up and squeezing her eyes tight shut.

He grinned cheekily at Aaron and winked.

"Sharpay Evans" Aaron told her.

"And Taylor McKessie" Noah added, nudging her shoulder.

"Kill me" she groaned, banging her head on the table.

"With pleasure Montez, just let me know when and where and I'll be there" said a sugar sweet voice.

Gabriella's head snapped up and she turned to face the girl stood behind her.

"Back off Evans" she growled, standing up and grabbing her apple.

"Salad and an apple, healthy eating...good choice, I'm not the only one that noticed you're filling out around the middle then?" the blonde retorted, her arms folding.

"No, just getting ready for the Agent Marathon next week. I mean, what with your performance last year, I really don't want that to happen to me." Gabriella snapped.

Sharpay's eyes narrowed. Memories of last year came flooding back to her. She'd not been prepared and by the third mile she was running doubled over with a stitch that ran the entire length of her body. No agent is allowed to drop out and she was forced to complete the 28 mile run in agony, finishing with a sweaty, cherry coloured face and a good hour and a half behind everyone else.

Not only was she completely humiliated at having finished with the worst time in 13 years, she had to stand around, sweating and smelling while she watched her rival, Gabriella Montez, receive the trophy for coming first, once again, with a record time of 2 hours and 4 minutes. Sharpay's time was 7 hours and 19 minutes.

From that day on she had been rigorous in her exercise regime, spending up to 5 hours a day in the gym and on the race track.

"Whatever Montez, but I'd lay off the pies if I were you"

"When you two have finished, we have a meeting to get to" came the third voice.

Gabriella and Sharpay turned their heads to the side and sneered at Taylor McKessie, stood with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

"Give it a rest McKessie, do you ever wonder what life would be like if you weren't starved of oxygen at birth?" Gabriella reacted.

"Don't you have a terribly empty feeling...in your skull?" she retorted.

"Oh please McKessie, I could make a monkey out of you, but why should I take all the credit?" Gabriella said, inspecting her nails.

"I'm a human being, what are you? How did you get here? Did someone _leave your cage open_?" Taylor snapped.

"Any similarities between you and a human is _purely_ coincidental McKessie" Sharpay added.

"Fuck off Evans, you're so narrow minded that when you walk fast your _earrings_ bang together"

"Wow Taylor, you've not only kept your lovely figure...you've actually _added_ to it. Congratulations!"

"You know Evans, there used to be something about you that I liked, but then you _spent_ it..."

Gabriella snorted and shook her head, causing Taylor to turn on her.

"And Montez? I'm sorry to say this but they still haven't found a vaccine _against stupidity_."

"Keep talking McKessie, maybe someday you'll say something intelligent!"

"Okay, guys. As much as I love ripping the piss out of you both, I think we should get going" Sharpay informed them.

"Oh I'm sorry Evans, you must have mistaken me for someone who gives a fuck" Gabriella snapped, shoving past her.

"You know ordinary people live and learn...she just lives" Taylor added, following.

"Don't let your mind wander McKessie, it's far too small to be let out on its own" Sharpay called after her as she followed behind.

By this time, Gabriella was already walking through the cafeteria doors, slamming them behind her, just before Taylor got there. Eventually when all three girls had left, the room returned to its chatter.

"That was..." Noah began.

"So hot..." Aaron continued.

"With a double T" Seth added, and they went back to their food.

* * *

"What!" Sharpay shrieked, "I can't be around those two for more than 3 minutes, let alone _3 whole months_! I can't stand these people!"

"Aww, I love you too Evans" Gabriella spat.

"Yeah, my idea of fun isn't spending 3 months stuck with you either Evans" Taylor said.

"McKessie your idea of fun is reading the dictionary backwards"

"Calling you stupid Montez would be an insult to stupid people"

"She's not stupid" Sharpay cut in, "She's just possessed by a retarded ghost."

"Thanks Evans"

"Anytime Montez"

"GIRLS!" shouted Edward Knight, the mission controller. "SHUT UP!"

All three girls dutifully shut their mouths and stared at their feet.

"Believe me, if it was up to me, you three wouldn't even be on the same campus, but it's not my decision. You have been selected to carry out this mission and you can do nothing about it. You are to work together and get along. _Is-that-understood_?"

"Yes Sir" the teen agents responded meekly.

"Now, retell the mission back to me"

Each girl sighed. After every briefing, an agent had to relay what they had just been told to prove they understood everything.

"The President's son is believed to be targeted in a terrorist peace group's plot to blow up the White House" Gabriella began.

"One of us will be enrolled in the son's school, and try and befriend him. Another will be posing as the niece of one of our adult agents, who has wriggled his way into part of the terrorist group." Sharpay sighed.

"And the other will stay in the background, maintaining contact with both agents and reporting back to Headquarters" Taylor finished.

"Good. Now you know the rules. You review those notes I gave you, they don't leave campus. When you're done, you burn them. Tonight you will each stay in Agent Evan's room, get to know one another."

"What!"

"Hell no!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Believe me Agent Montez, I am nowhere near the kidding stage. You must not leave each other's sight ever. As soon as you leave this room, you are all to stay together. You will in turn, go to each girl's room and wait for them to pack a suitcase, before returning to Agent Evan's room where you will spend the night. You are allowed no visitors. Are we clear?"

Reluctantly, each girl nodded and they left the room, notes clutched tight in their hand.

"Wehay! Gabs! Coming for a kick around?" Aaron shouted from behind them, holding a soccer ball in his arms, flanked by Noah, Austin, Seth and Cole.

All three girls turned and Gabriella shook her head sadly.

"Sorry dudes, I would but...I'm under orders"

"I'm sure McKessie and Evan's can join in"

The look on Sharpay's face was enough to shut him up.

"Or not..." he added.

"Sorry"

"No worries Gabs...and err...good luck" Cole told her, as they ran outside.

"This is gonna be a loooong night" Taylor muttered.

* * *

_Sharpay's room_

"Ugh, why is everything so...pink?" Gabriella said, grossed out.

"Why are you so butch?" Sharpay retorted, pulling her suitcase out from under the bed.

"Evans, where's the bathroom?" Taylor asked, observing every identical pink door.

"Oh sure, go down the hall and to your right. When you get to the mens room, you'll see a sign that says, "Gentlemen." Pay no attention. Go right on in."

"Drop dead Barbie" Taylor said, opening every door until she found the bathroom. She wasn't surprised it was all pink.

"Jesus Evans, who chooses your clothes, Stevie Wonder?" Gabriella asked, looking at the pile Sharpay had lain on the bed.

"God Montez, you spent all that time trying to get rid of your halitosis only to find out your not popular anyway" Sharpay said, waving her hand.

"Oh sit down and give your mind a rest why don't you?"

"Piss of Montez"

"Fuck off Evans, go play in traffic"

* * *


	2. Earth is Full

**A/N**

**Okay, so far 143 hits and only 13 reviews? If everyone reviewed we'd break a record!! Come on people!! Lets do it!! Yay!! :) just out of interest, how mnay of you haven't read one of my fics before this one??**

**Someone told me that i should think about waiting for a certain amount of reviews before i update, so i'm gonna give it a go. Let's start off slow shall we? 15 reviews and i'll update straight away. Promise. Yes? Brilliant, so...on with the show/story...**

"I hate this room" Gabriella said into the silence, gazing in disgust at the mirrored ceiling.

"It hates you too. You're about as welcome here as a fart in a telephone box" Sharpay responded maliciously.

"Fuck off Evans, go play with your dolls house. What time is it?" Gabriella groaned from her spot on the floor.

"Get up off your ass and check" Taylor snapped.

"Thanks McKessie, you know if you applied the same regime to your life you probably wouldn't have gained that extra stone" Gabriella spat, jumping up and grabbing the alarm clock. "It's only 9:00!"

"I have not gained an extra stone!" Taylor shouted, astounded, "I'm just bigger boned than you two are. I got it from my father"

"Oh your father! That makes sense, I heard that when your mother saw you, she left you on the front steps of the police station while she handed herself in"

"Watch your mouth Montez, there are several people in this world that I find obnoxious and you are all of them!"

Gabriella snorted at the weak response and turned round. "Is your name Maple Syrup? It freakin' well should be you sap"

Sharpay tried to prevent a smile from forming on her face but it wasn't working.

"What you smiling about Evans? If ignorance is bliss you must be the happiest person alive" Taylor said.

"Learn from you parent's mistakes McKessie" Sharpay said, tiptoeing past the blankets piled on the floor, "use birth control!"

Taylor jumped up only to slip on a blanket and fall over again.

Gabriella doubled up with laughter, "I don't know what makes you so stupid McKessie but it really works!"

"Oh please, if your brain was chocolate it wouldn't fill an M&M"

"Would you look who's mind is on chocolate, no wonder you-"

"No wonder I what? Montez. No wonder I what?" Taylor snarled, grabbing an object of the table and pressing the blade of a kitchen knife into her side, applying just enough pressure for it to hurt but not to actually pierce the skin.

Sharpay came out of the bathroom and stood still, arms folded across her chest.

"Let her go McKessie" she warned.

"Why are you so bothered? You hate her too"

"I know, but if her blood stains my 3000 dollar carpet you're paying for a new one. Now let her go"

Taylor muttered angrily and reluctantly pulled away.

"Do you want people to accept you for who you are McKessie, or do you actually want them to like you?" Gabriella snapped.

"God damn it Montez!" Taylor yelled, spinning round and startling Sharpay and Gabriella. "Why are you always so flaming antisocial?"

"It's not that I'm antisocial; I just don't like you"

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"I'll never forget it...but believe me, I'm trying."

"I'm serious! The first day here, you were new, I was new, and Evans was new. Everyone else had friends, we were loners"

"Not much has changed in your department then" Sharpay muttered.

"And you Montez, came up to me, asked if I was new, then we went over to Evans...don't you remember?" Taylor continued, ignoring Sharpay.

Gabriella's face was blank, she stared at Taylor for a moment, before shaking her head and turning away.

The room fell into an awkward silence. The memory of when they were actually friend's coming back to all of them.

'_I liked it better when we were insulting each other' _Sharpay thought to herself, when the silence had gone on for 20 minutes. Just as she was about to end the silence, Gabriella got there first.

"Hey, McKessie! Remember that time I told you you were cool?" Gabriella shouted from the bathroom.

A small smile found its way onto Taylor's face at the memory, so she did remember!

"I think so"

"Yeah...I lied!" was the shouted response, before they heard her gargling with mouthwash.

Sharpay watched as Taylor's smile dropped, she could see her eyes fade and managed to stop herself from reaching out to comfort her. Sinking back into her pillows, she glanced at her again, now turned facing the wall with her blanket pulled over her head.

Sharpay sighed, maybe they were being too harsh on McKessie? She never was one of the quick-witted ones. Oh Sharpay knew that Gabriella could take it, in fact, although she didn't like to admit it, she knew Gabriella was her match in the insult/comeback department.

The fact that Taylor took what they said to heart just proved she wasn't on their level, and maybe they should back off a little bit. But then again, McKessie had been trained just the same as they had 

been. She'd gone through the gruelling 200 day basic training regime, ran the Agent Marathon every year, served punishment laps, received top awards...she'd done and got everything they had. If she wanted to be an agent maybe she shouldn't be so soft! Sharpay shook her head and sank into the pillows.

She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Sharpay rolled over and slammed her hand down on the alarm. Forcing her eyes open she moaned at the time. Although all she wanted to do was pull the covers over her head and go back to sleep, she knew if she didn't get up now, they'd be late. And one thing an Agent should never be is late.

Getting out of bed she kicked Taylor's body on the floor and mumbled for her to get up. In response she got the two fingered salute. Investing in one last kick up the backside, Sharpay moved on to Gabriella.

She tried kicking her, it didn't work. She tried shaking her, it didn't work. In the end she resorted to yelling in her ear.

"What time is it?" she groaned.

"6 am. Now get up"

"Oh hell no." Was the response as Gabriella pulled a pillow on top of her head.

Sharpay pulled it off and repeated,

"Get up...now!"

"Earth is full" Gabriella moaned, "Go home!"

"Very funny but if you don't get up we're gonna be late and you won't be able to say cheerio to all your boyfriends"

"They're not...my boyfriends" Gabriella huffed, throwing back the covers and stretching.

"Yeah, whatever" Sharpay snorted.

Gabriella's eyes snapped open for the first time and she faked her surprise.

"Oh my god, look at you! How many others were hurt in the accident?!"

"Anyone who told you to be yourself Montez, couldn't have given you worse advice" Sharpay growled before locking herself in the bathroom.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked round the room, her eyes landed on Taylor who was silently getting dressed.

"Don't you want to take a shower first?" she asked.

Taylor looked up and Gabriella's heart almost broke in two at the look she gave her.

Her face had a look of such innocence, such complete gullibility that it hurt. It was as if she was scared of what Gabriella would do next. Her eyes were wide and anxious, and her body posture stated that she was timid and nervous. She couldn't seem to get her mouth to form the words she wanted to say.

"Evans will be a while" Taylor told her softly, indicating the door.

"Oh" Gabriella said, looking at the bathroom door, "We'll see about that"

Moving closer, Gabriella kicked her leg up and the door went flying through, resulting in a high pitched scream from Sharpay.

Gabriella had just enough time to grin at Taylor and receive a small smile back before clutching her ears in agony.

"MONTEZ!"

Sharpay came storming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around her body.

"You are lucky I just finished in the shower and was out of the way! If that had hit me then you wo-"

"Yeah, yeah, give it a rest Evans. McKessie wants to use the shower"

Sharpay was about to retort but she saw the same look on Taylor's face that Gabriella had.

"Oh right, sure. You could just have said" she muttered, before gesturing for Taylor to go on.

Taylor whispered a small thanks as she propped the door up and started the shower.

"Montez...we need to talk" Sharpay hissed.

"Damn, not you again" Gabriella muttered.

"About McKessie"

Gabriella turned to look at her, her face indicating she was intrigued.

"Go on"

"I don't think we should insult her anymore. At least not as much, and definitely not on her weight and such"

"You were the one that started it!"

"God you're just like a child" Sharpay whispered forcefully, "It doesn't matter. She can't take it like we can! We can just keep firing them off at each other but she's not that quick. You saw how upset she was, I think we should lay off for a bit"

Gabriella paused, taking in what Sharpay had said.

"Okay. I will. But not completely, and if she insults me there's no fucking way I'm holding back. Got it?"

"Duh. If she does it to you she's asking for it. Just don't retaliate to everything."

"Whatever, but cancel my subscription, I'm tired of listening to your issues."

"Oh Montez?"

"What?"

"Sorry...I can't think of an insult stupid enough for you"

"Why don't you go outside and play go fuck yourself?" Gabriella responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just out of curiosity Montez" Sharpay began "Are your parents siblings?"

**A/N**

**Okay dudes, what did you think? Do you like Taylor's personality? Or did you prefer it when she was just as bitchy as the other two? Because i can easily turn it around! I'm not so sure, i think it's better when they all fire insults off at each other but hey...you're the audience. I'll leave it to you. Adios! **

**P.S. In case anyone was wondering, Taylor isn't huge in this fic. She's just normal, but i'm trying to put across the main insult teen girls give each other, which is mainly based around weight issues. It's just another form of insult, nothing meant by it! **


	3. Limo's and Hating the Rain

**A/N**

**Okay, so it looks like I'm getting no more than 13 reviews...i guess that's all i can ask for, it's a lot anyway. But hey, i have an idea, lets try and make it 14 next time yes? Or even 13 and a half? I've made this chapter extra long for you? I know, i'm being especially nice today...why? I have no idea! Enjoy xxx**

"Why is the uniform so god damn ugly?!" Gabriella wailed in the mirror, looking at her hideous brown skirt and red tie.

"You know mirrors can't talk Montez, and lucky for you they can't laugh either"

"I don't know what your problem is Evans but I bet it's hard to pronounce" Gabriella retorted.

"Hard for you maybe, have you tried suing your brain for non-support?"

"Uh...girls? Like I said you need to be getting pretty sharpish, Montez you have the limo taking you to school. If anyone asks, it's only temporary while your Bugatti Veyron is being repainted-" Taylor began.

"Wait...my what's being repainted?"

"Bugatti...Veyron" Taylor pronounced, "Do you want the low down on it?"

"Uh, yeah. That would probably help, I suck at vehicles"

"It's not all she sucks" Sharpay muttered, receiving a death glare from Gabriella.

"Okay, listen carefully. The Bugatti Veyron is the most powerful, most expensive, and fastest street-legal production car in the world, with a proven top speed of over 400 kilometres an hour. It reached full production in September 2005. The car is built by Volkswagen AG subsidiary Bugatti Automobiles SAS and is sold under the legendary Bugatti marque. It is named after racing driver Pierre Veyron, who won the 24 hours of Le Mans in 1939 while racing for the original Bugatti firm. The Veyron features a W16 engine—16 cylinders in 4 banks of 4 cylinders."

Gabriella nodded, processing it quickly in her mind.

"It looks like this...of course yours is being repainted to black instead of silver. It costs 1 million and seven hundred thousand dollars."

"And she gets to drive that thing!" Sharpay exclaimed, "That's not fair! What am I driving?"

Taylor bit her lip before replying.

"You're the insider on the peace group. They're campaigning for a greener world and such, they don't condone vehicles. So-"

"_So I don't have a car!"_

"No, but you do have an environmentally friendly bicycle, painted pink."

Sharpay softened at the word pink and patted her hair.

"I'm not wearing a helmet, haven't you ever heard of helmet hair?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse.

Both girls turned to walk to the door, glaring at each other all the while.

"Oh, Gabs? Shar?"

Gabriella and Sharpay turned and looked at Taylor curiously.

"Good luck"

The other two didn't quite know how to react, so they nodded quickly and shut the door behind them. In the lift on the way down, Sharpay was the first to speak.

"Did McKessie just give us...nicknames?"

Gabriella's small nod and look of horror was enough to assure Sharpay that she had.

"Weird girl" she muttered.

"Whatever, you'll always be that bitch Evans to me" Gabriella told her, shoving past her on the way out.

"Straight back atcha Montez"

Gabriella paused before stepping into the limousine and smiled sweetly at Sharpay. "Nice ride Evans"

Sharpay looked down at her old, rusty, albeit pink bike and looked up again, only to see Gabriella sticking her middle finger up as she drove off.

"Cow" Sharpay muttered, kicking the bike, which promptly fell off the curb and into a puddle.

* * *

"Okay, focus Gabs. It's just a school. These are just normal school kids. Nothing scary about it...except the fact that they all have a gazillion dollars and the mafia on speed dial" Gabriella muttered to herself as the limousine pulled up.

"Gabs...Gabs. Who you talking to?" came the crackly voice of Taylor through her ear-piece.

Gabriella winced and hit her forehead, immediately regretting it, whatever she said or anyone said to her, Taylor could hear.

"No-one. Just mumbling"

"Okay, well when you're talking to someone important, try to stand with your left ear close to them. It sounds strange but...that way I can get the best feed"

Gabriella bit her lip and tried her hardest not to say the insult that Taylor's last sentence was just asking for. _'I can get the best feed' _If Sharpay had been the one to say that, Gabriella could think of a number of insults she would have fired at her, but not for Taylor. She couldn't handle it.

"Mhmmm...yep...okay"

"And you may think your hair is covering it but try and keep it behind your ear, the microphone is so small no-one can see it anyway"

Gabriella dutifully tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well I'm here now, anything else I should know?"

"Yes. The low down on the people there. Take out your iPod."

"My iPod? Okay" Gabriella said, pulling out the new model she had received that morning.

"Have you got it? Good. Now on there is a profile on everyone in the school, from juniors all the way up to the Chairman of the Board. If you see someone you think is interesting, look for their face on the list and read their profile, it'll tell you everything there is to know. From the first time they saw a dog to whether they've had sex yet. It's all there."

"What's the downside?"

"It doesn't actually play any tunes"

"Oh, well that's handy, an iPod that doesn't play music"

"Sorry, couldn't fit it all in. If you're checking it out when someone comes up to you, flick the hold switch forward and backwards once and the screen will change into whatever song is number one in the charts, to prevent suspicion."

"Got it. So what classes am I in?"

"You're lucky. We managed to get you in hardly any. Of course you have some of the classes with the first son but not all of them; you don't want to seem like a stalker. You have his homeroom, cookery-"

"_Cookery_?"

"Yes, cookery, also woodwork-"

"_Woodwork_?"

"Yes, woodwork, and English. Maths you have without him, Oh, Spanish you have with him, I figured that would come in handy. You knowing like...every language. You can impress him with your skills"

"Yeah, until we get to woodwork and cookery and then it all goes downhill"

"The rest of the time you have free periods, I suggest you come back here when you have them, discuss strategies, make reports, that kind of thing. Unless you think it's beneficial to the mission to stay behind of course."

"Yeah. McKessie? I think I should get going, people are starting to wonder why a limousine has been parked outside the front gates so long"

"Oh, right. But wait! One last thing! Remember, your car is being repainted. You haven't heard from your Mom since you were 5 years old when she ran off with the trainee chef. Your Dad is Rodrigo Montez an oil tycoon who lives with your stepmom, Natalia, in Madrid. I figured that would back your whole, Spanish speaking thing up. And if anyone looks him up it's all sorted."

"So can I go now?"

"Yes. Good luck Gabs"

"Thanks, but McKessie?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate the name Gabs. Gabi I don't mind, Gabriella sure, Montez...whatever floats your boat. Gabs? No"

"Oh...sure. Break a leg...Gabi"

"I'm guessing you don't mean literally" Gabriella said, receiving only a half laugh in response.

* * *

"I hate the rain, what the fuck did I ever do to the rain?" Sharpay Evans muttered as she cycled her way through the busy morning traffic on her way to the 'meeting'. The rain had begun to pour and was pummelling against her helmet and the ridiculously thin eco-friendly rain-mac stuck to her clothes like a second skin, doing nothing to prevent her from getting drenched.

"I hate my hair"

Sharpay nearly melted into tears when she caught sight of her reflection in a shop window. The rain had, of course, seeped through the pathetic barrier that the rain-mac was and attacked her hair with no conscience whatsoever, leaving it to wind itself into a mass of tangled curls, when she'd taken so much effort that morning to get it sleek and shiny.

Obviously, all the while she was battling with her hair, she had to endure Miss High and Mighty Montez prancing around their hotel suite, hair naturally smooth and straight. Sharpay nearly throttled her when she woke up and saw her image in the mirror, her hair mad and unkempt, coupled with Gabriella's natural silky and lustrous do. How could someone wake up from a 9 and a half hour sleep and have hair that looked like they'd spent three hours in front of the mirror? Especially when Sharpay's own hair seemed to tangle itself into knots as soon as she so much as touched a pillow. And to top it all off...Gabriella didn't deserve to have it! She was butch, for crying out loud! She was basically a boy trapped in a girl's body. After all, Sharpay thought, what natural girl would _want_ to play soccer in a muddy field instead of getting a facial and a manicure? That was another thing! How come when Sharpay had deep cleansing facials almost every day, and took the absolute care to make sure it appeared perfect 24-7, (except for when she was asleep) was _she_ the one that kept finding pimples? Gabriella had more than likely never stepped foot in a salon in her life, she never took the care Sharpay did to apply the perfect shade of foundation to match her skin tone. She never easily spent hundreds of dollars a month on skin care products. She never took deeply relaxing bubble baths. She never relieved the stress in her muscles through massage like Sharpay. She was undeserving!

"I hate my life" Sharpay spat, weaving past a people carrier, crammed with what appeared to be thousands of staring kids, food around their mouths.

Surely Sharpay herself was a better candidate for the job of befriending the President's son? She was pretty, she was clever, she was hardworking. Gabriella was plain, stupid and brain dead...right? Wrong, thought Sharpay. Gabriella was naturally stunning, highly intelligent and extremely diligent. Although the chances of Sharpay saying that out loud was zero. Sharpay Evans hated Gabriella Montez, she always would. That was how the world worked, you don't like everyone and not everyone likes you. And God knows that Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans loathed each other with a passion.

Sharpay cut through the traffic and onto the sidewalk, veering past an old lady with big red glasses walking a very annoyed looking dog. Sharpay didn't blame the dog, if she was a dog and her smelly old owner had dragged her out on a dismal day like this she didn't reckon she'd be too happy about it either. The same people carrier she had whizzed past before drove by, splashing straight through a wet, muddy ditch. If it wasn't for the old lady with her displeased cocker spaniel and Gabriella Montez' perfect hair Sharpay wouldn't have been caught up in her own world. If she hadn't have been caught up in her own world, she would have seen the fast approaching people carrier and she would have seen the foul smelling, muddy ditch in its path. Then she would have put two and two together and indeed come up with four. As it was, she was caught out yet again by how twisted fate actually was and, covered in what smelt like eggs and sewers and what looked like a mixture of mud and shit, cursed the day she agreed to become an agent.

"I fucking hate Gabriella Montez"

--

Gabriella slipped her shoes off and wriggled her toes on the sheepskin rug. She sighed in delight, she'd never been in a limo before and had always thought they were overrated but now she was beginning to think otherwise, plus there was the advantage of Sharpay having to cycle in the pouring rain, that was another good point of her day so far. She gave herself the once over in her compact mirror and nodded. She was good to go. And she had to admit, although the uniform was revolting, she carried it off quite well. In fact she looked quite hot.

"_With a double T"_ thought Gabriella sadly. Trust it to be her that got called away on a mission, just when she and Seth were finally getting close. Just when he was finally bucking up the courage to ask her on a date, after weeks of impatient waiting of Gabriella's behalf.

Contrary to popular belief, Gabriella wasn't a slag. She didn't get with every guy she saw, and so what if she'd only had two serious boyfriends? And so what if she lost her virginity when she was drunk at a party? And so what if the guy she lost her virginity to was 20 years old? So what if he was 4 years older than her? It's not as if she was so drunk she can't remember it, because she can, and it makes her wince every time. The night she lost her virginity to Wade Evans. Older brother of Gabriella's psychotic enemy, Sharpay Evans. Who, by the way, never forgave her, assuming it was all Gabriella's doing at that when Gabriella told Wade it wouldn't work out, she was only doing it to get back at her. Which was not the case, but that didn't stop word from spreading.

Sighing and stepping out of the car, she ignored the hushed whispers and made her way through to the school.

"Hey, McKessie. You never actually told me what the first son is called" she whispered.

"Gabriella, do you know what the President's last name is? Do you even know _who_ he is? Do you even know he's a _he_?"

"McKessie, I don't have time for this"

"I'm just saying, this is a part of our history, you should know. The President's name is Jack Bolton. His son is called-"

"Troy, Troy Bolton"

Gabriella looked at the hand offered and then back up at the face in front of her.

"Gabriella, Gabriella Montez"


	4. Blonde on What Side?

"Where've you been?! You're late!" Taylor questioned, as Sharpay sauntered through the hotel room door.

"I've just come back from the beauticians" she said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Pity it was closed eh Evans?" Gabriella spoke up from her position on her bed.

"Hey Montez...I have a question. If you didn't have feet you wouldn't wear shoes so why the fuck are you wearing a bra?"

"Fuck off Evans, you're uglier than a hat full of assholes"

"And you Montez, are proof that God has a sense of humour"

"Let's see...today I've ridden a limo, attended the finest school in America, met the President's son, worked a super technical SS gadget, gone over the mission outline again and...no, that list doesn't say that I'm required to talk to you"

"You should try getting a facial once in a while Montez, your face is as wrinkled as an elephant's scrotum" Sharpay snapped, flinging her bag down on the chair and taking her coat off.

"And you've got half the black forest hanging out of your armpits!"

"Maybe a manicure, I've seen better hands on a leper"

"Yeah, but you have more chins than a Chinese phone book!"

Sharpay gasped and her hand flew to her chin, checking just in case.

"I do not!"

"Whatever you say Evans, but we know the truth..."

"Piss of Montez!!"

"Piss off Evans" she mimicked.

"GIRLS! Can we please have a moment of quiet? We need to go over what's gone on today...Sharpay. You go first"

Sharpay huffed and sat down heavily on the bed, tucking her knees beneath her, the other two copying her positions on their respective beds.

"It was just like I imagined...a total dump. Seriously, like I got there, totally drenched and coated in mud and no-one even offered me a shower or a bath!"

"Pity" Gabriella muttered, before being silenced by Taylor.

"Whatever. And so I met the guy who's supposed to be my Uncle, Daniel Yates or something, and basically he showed me around, introduced me to some hippies and junkies and stuff. That was it."

"Did you learn anything about the plot or anything"

"No, don't be stupid, they only just let me be shown around, Daniel's been there for months and he's _just_ been let in on the 'group'."

"Okay, so your task might take a while. Gabriella...how did you get on?"

"Better than Blondie, I can tell you that"

"Go ahead Montez, tell us everything you know, it'll only take 10 seconds"

"You know some people are blonde on their fathers side, some from their mothers...she's from peroxide"

"Bitch!"

"Slag"

"Cow"

"Whore"

"Slut"

"Cunt"

"GIRLS! THAT'S ENOUGH, UNDERSTAND?!" Taylor yelled.

"I met Troy, he's surprisingly really hot" Gabriella continued as if nothing had happened.

"Too bad it's wasted on you...butch" Sharpay cut in snidely.

"Gabriella...just talk us through what happened."

* * *

"_McKessie, I don't have time for this"_

"_I'm just saying, this is a part of our history, you should know. The President's name is Jack Bolton. His son is called-"_

"_Troy, Troy Bolton" _

_Gabriella looked at the hand offered and then back up at the face in front of her._

"_Gabriella, Gabriella Montez"_

* * *

_"Gabi? Gabi are you there?"_

Gabriella snapped to attention when she heard Taylor's crackly voice hiss through her ear.

Gritting her teeth she smiled and tried to ignore the extremely annoying sound that was stopping her from hearing what her mark was saying.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again. My mind went a bit blank then" she said humorously.

Troy grinned and nodded, before repeating himself.

"I said, I'm meant to show you around? Take you to your first lesson, meet you at break, that kind of thing"

"Oh" Gabriella said, "Sure, that would be great, thanks"

This was easier than she thought.

As they began the walk to the reception where Gabriella would collect her timetable and fill in personal contact details etc, Troy began a conversation.

"So...where you from?"

"_Say Madrid, Spain." Taylor hissed._

"Madrid in Spain, my Dad lives there" she repeated.

"Cool, I guess that accounts for your tan. How come you moved?"

"_Your Dad didn't want you to forget your American roots"_

"It was my Dad's idea, I guess he didn't want me forgetting where I came from, you know...American roots and all that" she recited, glancing up at him.

"Oh I get it. So your Dad's American then?"

"No, my Dad's Spanish, Rodrigo Montez, he owns this oil thingy. I'm not really interested in what he does to be honest. It funds my spending habit so I don't care" Gabriella responded before Taylor had a chance to speak.

"Awesome. Oil huh? I bet he makes a ton of money"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and nodded, keeping her eyes ahead.

"So your Mom's American then?" Troy said, trying to keep the talking going.

"Yeah...but I don't really see her anymore. She left us a couple of years back, ran off with the trainee chef"

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it"

"Doesn't she ever call or anything?"

"Look" Gabriella sighed, "I know you're just trying to be friendly and everything, but I really don't feel I can trust you with all my family secrets, not yet"

Troy smiled. "Not yet. Does that mean there's hope?"

Gabriella matched his grin and nodded, "Perhaps. But we'd have to be _really_ good friends."

Troy smirked, "I think I can deal with that"

Gabriella was about to respond when she noticed the halls were deathly quiet.

"Where is everyone?" she questioned, tilting her head and seeing no-one.

"Class" he said simply.

"Class? Shouldn't you be there already?"

"Nah, I'm helping the newbie. Besides, no-one really cares what I do. The teachers are too scared I'll hire the Secret Service to spy on them or something"

Gabriella laughed uneasily and scratched her nose, a habit she had when she felt guilty or nervous.

"You know Troy" she began, "It may sound like I'm a total freak but...before today, I never knew what you looked like. Sure I knew your name and who you were-"

Taylor chose this opportunity to cough into the microphone and Gabriella clenched her fist in her pocket to try and maintain from shouting obscenities down the ear piece.

"-But I've never seen you in magazines, papers, on the T.V...am I missing something?"

"No, not really. I know my Dad is like...responsible for the entire United States' well being, and that if he fails the whole family fails...but I'm not in the spot light. I'm not the guy my Dad is, if he puts a foot wrong he's criticised. I decided early on I didn't want anything to do with that and my family agreed to help. Now we have a deal with the media, they don't ever take pictures of me, they never have before anyway, so no-one knows what I look like. Sure my name gives it away but if I'm out in public no-one stops me for autographs, I'm just a normal guy"

Gabriella smiled genuinely and put a hand on his chiselled forearm.

"I think that's great. And if it helps, to me you're just a normal dude. Maybe with a hint of extra cockiness."

"Woah! Uncalled for!" he replied, laughing.

Gabriella shrugged and they walked into reception, taking the forms she had to fill in over to a small desk in the corner.

"Full name – Gabriella Alejandra Montez" she wrote.

"Wow...freaky much? My middle name's Alexander!"

"Date of birth..."

_"18 December"_ Taylor said through the mike.

Gabriella obediently filled out the form, entering exactly what Taylor told her to put and handed it back to the receptionist.

"So, I guess I'll see you third period?" he asked.

"What do we have third period?" she questioned, wrinkling her nose.

Troy smiled, "Cookery."

Gabriella pulled a disgusted face and shook her head, "I can't cook" she said.

"Neither can I. That's why it's a class, so we can learn"

"Touché" she responded.

**A/N**

**Hey dudes and dudettes! Little info coming your way. There's a poll up in my profile pagey thinggo so vote now! It's about what should go on in this fic. Hope you liked the chappy...there was a teensy bit of Troyella in but I'm warning you now, this is what it will be like for the next few chapters. Just flashbacks of Gabi's day and dealings with him. He won't come in properly for a while yet. I'll try and suffice your need for Troyella sickly-cute moments though.**

**Ta-ra! Evie xx**


	5. Under Her Orders

"Oh please, when you come into a room, the _mice_ jump onto chairs"

"I've seen people like you before Montez, but I had to pay admission!" Sharpay retorted.

Taylor sighed as she heard the two of them arguing in the bathroom. It was a pity, she thought, that there was only one bathroom, and that the SS couldn't fork out an extra few hundred dollars so they could each have their own rooms, but then again, she said to herself, it's not as if the President of America and his family was at stake here is it? Don't be silly.

"Shut up Evans, you're giving me a headache, your voice sounds like an eagle being goosed"

Taylor had to smile, even though she knew she should be impartial, she was the only common ground between the two and if she began taking sides then this mission would be a disaster.

"You've got a face like a picture Montez...it needs hanging"

There was a moment of silence before Gabriella erupted into laughter, laughter that could be heard all the way down the corridor. Taylor winced at Sharpay's retort, even she could come up with something better than that! She had to hand it to Gabriella, she did have the upper hand when it came to comebacks and slagging comments. Although Sharpay did have her moments.

Taylor shook her head before her thoughts continued, she wasn't taking sides...remember? She mustn't take sides, it would be...unprofessional.

"Is that the best you've got? You know I've been stood here thinking...do you still love nature? Despite what it did to you?"

"Fuck off Montez, for your sake I'm gonna turn the other cheek and pretend I didn't hear that"

"Oh _please_ don't, the other cheek's just as ugly"

Taylor groaned and banged her head on the table, if they didn't stop now they'd never get out on time.

Banging her fist against the door, she yelled, "Get a move on! You're late!"

Unsurprisingly, it was Gabriella who opened the door, picked up her bag and left, it was also not surprising that Sharpay was still half dressed, leaning into the mirror, trying desperately to apply her daily quota of make up in time.

"Sharpay!" Taylor exclaimed.

* * *

"Hey Montez!"

Gabriella stepped out of the limousine and shaded her eyes against the sun, in doing so she spotted Troy and his buddies leant against a tree a few yards away.

She nodded to him and was to continue walking when he shouted,

"I didn't just say your name for pleasure you know-" a few of the mates jeered at this, "get over here!"

Gabriella steadily made her way across to them, heaving her laden Prada bag onto her shoulder, just like a little rich girl should. Gabriella wasn't too fussed about the bag, when Sharpay found out she was furious, but it hadn't affected Gabriella at all. She wasn't into labels and such, she was just happy to be...normal?

"What's with the limo?" he asked her.

"My car's being re-painted" she responded, looking back as the limousine drove off.

"Awesome.." Troy muttered, smiling at her.

"What car do you have?" one of Troy's friends questioned.

"_Pretend you're not bothered"_ Taylor hissed.

"Bugatti Veyron" she said casually, in a 'I'm not bothered' tone of voice.

Troy's smile had turned into a look of utter shock.

"A Bugatti Veyron?!" he repeated, amazement in his voice.

"Yeah...why, what's wrong with that?"

"N-nothing. It's just...the coolest car known to man. How the fuck do you afford the insurance?!"

"I don't know. My Dad takes care of that stuff"

"So you're a spoilt Daddy's girl huh?" spoke another of Troy's cronies.

Gabriella's face dropped and her eyes smouldered. How dare he call her a Daddy's girl! Okay so the Dad wasn't real but who the hell did he think he was?!

"What's your name?" she asked sweetly, only Troy noticing the look in her eye.

"Riley Jordan..."

"Riley Jordan...that's nice. Hey Riley, can I borrow your face for a few days? My ass is going on holiday"

The group of boys, minus Riley, burst into laughter, applauding Gabriella and taunting Riley.

"Ouch...Montez was it? I bet your Mom has a loud bark"

Again the group of boys, this time minus Troy, hooted with laughter, high fiving Riley who was sat with a smug grin on his face.

"I would say you're barking up the wrong tree but that's your normal voice" Gabriella began, speaking over the laughter. "Look whatever your name is...if you don't want to give people a bad name-you'll have your kids illegitimately. And I just want you to know I don't hold your 

behaviour against you because I realize it was caused by childhood trauma; your parents spanked you when you fell on your head and broke the cement."

Troy quickly jumped up, grabbed her arm and lead her away from the group, towards the school entrance.

"He's the kind of boy you'd use as a blueprint to build an idiot" she mumbled angrily.

"Ignore him, he can be pretty harsh sometimes"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Out"

"Out? Out where?" she questioned.

"Out of this place"

Gabriella's mind froze. She didn't want to be responsible for leading the President's son astray, but she didn't want him to lose interest in her and think she was a wuss. Which she most certainly was not.

'_Don't you dare!' _Taylor hissed down the microphone.

"You up for it?"

'_I'm warning you Gabriella' _

"Well...?"

'_You do and you're off this mission'_

"I'm sorry Troy, I can't. I have loads of work to do"

"Work? You've been here like...two days"

"I know but...I'm failing"

"Failing?" he quizzed.

"Yeah...that's right, I'm...failing. And my Dad says I have to buckle down and start working hard"

"And you always do what Daddy says?" Troy asked, half sneering half out of curiosity.

Gabriella kicked herself mentally and bit her lip.

Nodding, she replied,

"Yeah...yeah I do."

There was a silence in which she could hear Taylor's sharp breathing.

"I guess I'll see you around then" he said, before walking back over to his friends.

Gabriella turned her head and watched him go before closing her eyes. If she'd just gone with him instead of listening to stupid Taylor and her fucking orders. Then maybe...maybe she wouldn't have just cocked the whole mission up.


	6. Important Authors Note

Okay guys, I know what you're thinking...where the hell has she been? I'm not gonna drag you into the whole 'I'm sorry please forgive me' routine. I don't know whether you'll see this as good news or bad news so just take it as you like...

I'm going in a whole new direction of fanfiction! I'll be more veering towards Gossip Girl fics and such, meaning I don't want to continue with the HSM ones I've started...I'm sure you'll all have noticed my writing suffering from my lack of interest.

So what I'm doing is auctioning off my uncompleted fics! Including 'Cruising for Love', 'Leave for Me', 'Hell! She's My Enemy!', 'Starting from the Beginning' and 'Waiter Dude'.

All that needs doing is the first person to ask/bid for a story gets/wins it and then myself and them have an email correspondence. They can then copy all the chapters from whichever story and create it onto their profile. As soon as they're done, the original will be deleted from my profile. All the person has to do is put in the description of the story that it was originally created and written by me up until chapter whatever.

Does that sound okay to you guys? I'll probably cry and get all emotional over them when the time comes but it's better this way.

So just review this telling me which story you want, if you want any.

Eve x


End file.
